


More Than the Stars

by lipsticki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffuary, Fluffuary 2k18, M/M, One Shot, Short, fluffuary day 8, klance, sleeping, sleepy, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsticki/pseuds/lipsticki
Summary: Fluffuary : Day 8 - SleepingSleepy Lance is overwhelmed by the love he feels for his boyfriend.





	More Than the Stars

Lance stroked Keith's hair as the shorter boy lay beside him in Lance's bed. 

Lance hummed under his breath, a song he remembered from a long time ago - one his mother used to sing to him when he couldn't sleep at night. He couldn't remember the words after all these years, but the tune remained in his memory. 

He lay on his side, gazing lovingly at Keith, who had his face pressed into a pillow. 

"Keith? Are you awake, babe?" 

"Mhhh," Keith held up an arm and swatted the air with his hand, his face still pressed to the pillow. Lance chuckled, looking curiously at his boyfriend. 

Keith groped the air with his fingers, making an annoyed noise. He found the younger boy's hand and threaded his fingers through Lance's. He let their clasped hands fall to the bedsheets, then brought them to his cheek. 

Lance's breath hitched as he watched Keith, feeling the ridiculous urge to start tearing up. He loved Keith so much. More than the stars, more than the moon, more than the ocean and beach and rain combined. Keith was those things. Lance saw the stars in his deep eyes, the ocean in his laugh, the rain in his tears. Keith was everything to Lance. He was so beautiful, more than anything. 

A teardrop fell onto Keith's hand. Then another, and another. Keith stirred and sat up, his fingers tightening around Lance's. 

"Lance, are you crying?" 

Lance shook his head, then laughed a little and nodded. "I'm not - I'm not crying because I'm sad - God, I love you," 

Lance's words dissolved into sobs, and he threw his arms around Keith, pressing his face into Keith's neck. 

"I love you," Lance sniffed, gripping the back of Keith's shirt with strong, lithe fingers. 

"I love you too, baby. I'm still half-asleep, and I don't know why you're crying, but I love you, okay? It's okay, it's okay. I love you so much." Keith wrapped his arms around Lance, gently rubbing his back. 

Lance leaned back and peppered Keith's nose, cheeks, forehead, and lips with kisses. He brought his hands up to cup Keith's cheeks and kiss him sloppily on his lips. 

"Lance! Quit it, come on!" Keith giggled, playfully pushing him away. 

Lance pulled away, laughing. "Fine, fine. Want to just... cuddle?" 

Keith smiled shyly at him, leaning in to peck his cheek. "Yeah, sounds good." 

Five minutes later, the two boys were tangled in each other's limbs, peacefully asleep.


End file.
